


Tripping Over Myself (Begging You To Coming Help)

by narryworks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryworks/pseuds/narryworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>butttom: “ i feel like if niall and harry were to get into a fight they'd just stand really close and tell the other to swing first and somehow end up kissing ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping Over Myself (Begging You To Coming Help)

The tour bus is quieter than usual, which is unusual to Harry. Louis and Liam took bus 1, something about a rematch Fifa game because ‘Liam fucking cheated, no way would he ever beat me four nil, don’t you remember who the football player in this band is, Payno,’ or words to that effect. He opted to share with Niall which is nothing out of the ordinary for now, finds himself attached to the older boy a lot more often than not these days. News coming out soon enough that they’re going separate ways next year. Harry and Niall going further into the spotlight while Liam and Louis take a step away. Step back into the woodwork and become gears in the machine that make it all happen, and Harry is glad. It feels like the world is settling, everything going a bit more right. Liam and Louis always being the ones to share their distaste to the backlash of fame, the no privacy, the lack of a normal life and all that. Harry thinks that they’d be better in the back because they’d get to be comfortable while him and Niall get to carry on the legacy of One Direction. The big name in lights that so many people know about and love, even himself. Doesn’t even feel like he’s over thinking he’s just buzzed on the idea of having a year out to get to do what he wants, just him, no more compromises for the sake of a band and no more rushing out lyrics to fit the deadline in the same year. No more bread vans.

He sticks in his headphones playing some Aquilo down low, enough to make him feel cosy and comfortable, eyelids heavy enough to make him fall asleep but resisting as much as possible. Drifts to the discussions of the four of them planning what they were planning to do when the whole paused for a year, Niall sitting up straight away rambling about his solo career, how much he’s buzzing to find himself his own style, the style that suits him and prove to everyone he has a voice behind his guitar- prove to himself he’s a good singer, a great singer. Harry already knows that, which is probably why he asks Niall to duet with him, at least one track. Slips him away from the other two when he rushes to get a bunch of beers for everyone. Standing in the kitchen and mumbling out a proposal, or he hopes it sounds like that.

_“Like, just you and me? On a track?” Niall says leaning out from the fridge a new pack of Fosters in his hand._

_“Yeah, just us. Me and you.” Harry says, suddenly feeling a lot smaller than Niall. Feeling like he’s towering over him, the power to make or break him over something so casual, so trivial._

_“Me and you.” Niall whispers to himself, looking down at floor. Harry thinks that’s all the answer he needs._

And after more detailed discussions, they decided, yeah. It’s happening. Even practised writing together- throwing ideas off one and another. Finished the song in the same day and even started working on the melody and it sounded- it sounded really good, to Harry. Writing with Niall was something that he’s surprised he’d never done but it fitted all expectations and then some. Both of them with so much to share, so much input because they don’t do this often. Niall only fitting into group writings and taking over chords of other songs and Harry writing scarcely, here and there. When he gets the inspiration. Doesn’t think he’d have that problem with Niall. Reckons there’s enough fire burning in him just from sitting across from him to give him enough for 50,000 songs. Enough to write forever.

He lulls into a state of meditation almost, not asleep, not awake- somewhere in-between. When he hears a door slam and he doesn’t move. Knows it’s Niall because no one else is moving on the bus, just them. Could’ve been an accident and Harry doesn’t think much of it, doesn’t want to- content in the state he’s found.

He feels the tug on his ear first, the tear away of his earphone pulling his ear to extents it shouldn’t reach and the pain setting in almost immediately. Piercing and quick to fade- enough to leave an impact. His eyes shoot open with the feeling and he see’s Niall looming over his side, didn’t think he’d feel small against Niall again. Not since the time he asked him to team up with him but he’s here, Niall eyes straining onto his, so wide and so poised and centred it feels like they’re going to kill Harry on their own, his whole body looking ten times bigger and broader then ever and Harry feels locked in, like a wall is blocking his every move and no matter what  he does he won’t be able to get out.   
  
He doesn’t want to say anything, doesn’t want to move at all- a million questions running in his head but simultaneously nothing at all. Just gazing at Niall and letting him stare back, and Harry needs to move, can’t stand feeling so defeated and beaten after nothing’s even happy, before he even knows why Niall is here.

“For fucks sake, Harry!” and Niall turns around and paces away from him, throws his hands over his face and Harry takes advantage to move so he’s standing up. Still feeling so much more fragile and inferior to Niall even with the extra couple of inches on him.

“Niall?” Harry tests the water, puts a foot forward without stepping, reaching an arm to tap his shoulder, “You okay?”

“Don’t touch me,” Harry draws back his hand as Niall pushes his arm away and that hurts Harry more than he’ll admit but he realises this isn’t about him.

“Niall, come on,” He reaches forward again and Niall leaves him this time. Useless to try and push Harry away, he knows he won’t budge. “What’s wrong?”

“You-“ and Niall just stops and swallows and ducks his head down, and Harry has never felt his heart break more than seeing Niall so vulnerable and so affected, “you fucking lied to me.”

Niall turns around again, balls his jumper up in his hands and brushes it across his cheeks- at least somewhat trying to keep himself hidden from Harry. Not letting him see him sad, just angry. Just angry for no real reason.

“Lied to you? Niall-“ Harry stops and cups the back of his neck, “Niall, I’m not sure what you mean?”

“God, just forget about it.” Niall tries to walk out the room, knows he has to past Harry so just ducks his head and tries to walk quick as possible. But it’s not that simple, it never is.

Harry catches his hand just as he’s nearly in the clear, close enough to think he might get away. But swings round with Harry grasp. It’s never that easy.

“Harry, let me go.” Niall looks into his eyes, no more tears, no more sadness. Just a stubbornness and demand in them.

“Nah.” Harry whispers out and Niall just stares at him, and Harry feels himself get pissed off too. Staying casual until now, staying calm and Niall won’t even tell him what’s wrong. Spent all this time ripping out his headphones, shouting at him and getting him riled up and for what? To walk away without an explanation? Without a reason?

“Let me go.” This time louder, not shouting- Niall knows screaming and shouting will just make him less intimidating and more bratty and childish. Just sterner and a bit louder. And he feels Harry’s grip get tighter.

The two stood there, breathing heavy, hearts racing, eyes staring into each other’s like they’re trying to do more damage with their eyes than with their words.

The stare is so intense and so entrancing that Harry almost doesn’t notice that Niall’s getting closer, that he’s leaning into his vicinity.

And then he feels it.

Feels Niall’s mouth on his own and he’s so shocked that he has to force himself to kiss back. Stop himself from being so frozen to move his lips and to let Niall know that he wants this too, whatever this is. Why-ever this is, he wants it. He wants him.

Niall pulls back and stares again. The anger gone, the hostility evacuated and replaced with softness and sincerity and Harry wants to kiss him again, kiss him forever.

Instead of saying that he let’s himself reach up and feel his own lips, and he feels ridiculous, but he only manages to whisper; “you kissed me.”

Niall just shrugs it off, mouths something like a “yeah.”

Harry walks closer, too close for it to be comfortable or to be a sensible move and speaks in the same hushed tone, afraid that if he speaks any louder it’ll break whatever it is that they have now, whatever just happened.

Niall ignores him, it seems. Opts to walk towards the sofa Harry was on earlier and start speaking, “I was angry earlier-“ he runs his hand through his hair and leans his elbows on his thighs, rests his head on his hands, “Christ, it’s so ridiculous. I read the Sun article, the one that came out today, about us breaking up,” Harry follows suit and sits down while Niall’s talking, faces him. Niall turns when he’s sat down, “about our hiatus next year, and Haz,” His voice falters a bit and Harry just pulls him in. Rests his head on his legs, let him accommodate for the new position before he mutters into Harry’s stomach. “I’m just not ready to lose you, Haz. I can’t lose you.”

“You’re not going to lose me, Niall. Never.” He says into Niall’s hair, smells like apple and soap. “Always going to be your side, yeah? Never losing me.” Harry lifts his head after kissing Niall’s hair. “Me and you.”

“Me and you.” Niall whispers to himself. And yeah, Harry reckons he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyy inspired by the post in the bio thanks bye :)) on tumblr as narryworks. unchecked and stuff ill do it tomorrow


End file.
